Always there for me
by MiOnEtheBeSt
Summary: Sequel to I´ll never let you go. Writen due to request. Maybe you should read that one first.


A/N: Sorry if it´s crap, but like I said, I wasn´t planning on writing more.

Hermione woke up the next day with a big smile on her face. She couldn´t believe that at last, she was with the boy she loved more then anything in the whole wide world. Thank Merlin that happened, she thought. She wouldn´t stand to suffer more because of him. They had lost too much time .Of course she´d wait, no matter for how long., but it was almost too late. Almost! She´d never forget how he didn´t let her die, how relieved he was when she woke up. Any doubts she had about his feelings were now gone. But nothing could be perfect. McGonnagal had to go in her place, Harry still had to face Voldemort and she was afraid. Afraid that they wouldn´t survive it. This couldn´t happen, not now that they´ve gone so far! All this would be easier if she could be sure that her Ronnie would be always there for her , but he greatest fear was to lose him. The mere thought of it made her heart ache. It was silly, she knew it, but she was afraid to get up and find out that it had been just a dream after all. To her surprise, the door opened, slowly. Instinctively, she picked her wand from the bureau, and pointed it at…

"Ron!", she said, putting the wand back.

He made a surprised face, closed the door, and turned to her again:

"Were you going to hex me, love, he said, grinning, and sat near her in the bed.

Gosh, why he´s so adorable?

"Yeah, I was"

"Awww, what for?"

" I was going to hex you if you didn´t kiss me immediately!", she said, and kissed him fiercely, causing him to lay on top of her. Every kiss they shared had been like the first, and this wasn´t different. They pulled apart, panting. Hermione run her hand through his flaming read hair. Ron searched her neck, and made the way till her ear, kissing her lovingly. He gave a little bite in the bottom of her ear, which made her shiver. They kissed again, and this time Hermione ended on top of Ron. Her face close to his, she said:

"I´ve always wanted to count your freckles"

"Oh, yeah? So you don´t think they´re ugly?"

"Of course not! I´ve always tought they were…cute little freckles."

"Hang on….I´ve heard this before!"

"Yeah, from me. Remember when I said that the face of whoever had told Umbridge about the DA would make Heloisa Midgeon acnes look like cute little freckles?"

"How can you remember everything?", he said, with a look of pure admiration in his eyes.

"I don´t remember everything. But the point is that that comment was directed to you. Not directly, of course."

"I thought for a moment, that it might have been. But then I said to myself that I was being stupid. That you certainly weren´t thinking about me."

"Well, you were certainly wrong, weren´t you?. Now let me count those freckles. A kiss for each one".

Hermione gave up after 124, and they kissed for a while. If it depended on Ron, they´d stay like that for ever, but they met Harry downstairs. He told them he knew where Voldemort was, but this time he´d go alone, and wouldn´t hear a word about this. If everything goes right like we hope, or if it goes wrong, he said, he reckoned that it wouldn´t take long for the end to come.

And so they waited in the apartment, against their will, but they waited. Hermione was glad that Ron was beside her, because it was beyond her strengths to stand it alone. He was there to hold her close when she wanted to cry, to give her hope when she was desperate, to give her all his love.

They waited for the whole day, and night, and the next day came. In the middle of the morning, when they were losing all hope, they heard a knock in the door. Ron opened it, and there was Harry. He didn´t look happy though. Hermione, however, ran to him, gave him a tight hug and began to cry.

"You´re alive!", she sobbed, "I can´t believe it!"

" What happened, mate?"

"What does it matter? He´s alive!", Hermione sobbed.

The, Harry smiled broadly, and began to laugh.

"I did it! I did it, he´s gone forever! Ouch! " Hermioine had hit him playfully, for making they think he hadn´t done it.

But Ron laughed to.

" You´re a git, you know that? ".

Now, there would be nothing to keep them from saying that they were the happiest couple in the world.


End file.
